mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Weichel vs. Pat Curran
The first round began and they touched gloves. Feeling out period. Curran feinting a lot. Curran landed an inside kick. Weichel landed a leg kick. 4:00. "Level change!" Weichel landed a leg kick. Curran landed a pawing left. Weichel landed a good right. "Angles!" 3:00. Weichel pressuring. Time called for a eyepoke on Curran. Boos. They continued. Curran landed a body kick and ate a leg kick. Weichel landed a clipping one-two. Curran landed a left. 2:00. Curran landed a counter right like the one he used to KO Ricci. Weichel got a leg sweep, Curran stood. Weichel dropped him with another leg sweep, Curran stood. 1:00. Curran landed a counter left. Weichel fires back nearly slipping. 35. Weichel tried a flying knee. 15. Curran landed a right uppercut. Weichel landed a right and another, Curran pushed him back after enduring the flurry. R1 ends, 10-9 Weichel IMO but close. Jimmy agrees. R2 began and they touched gloves. Curran landed a jab. Weichel landed a good leg kick. Nice exchange. "Finger's up not out Daniel!" 4:00. Curran front kicked the body. Weichel landed a leg kick. Weichel landed an inside kick. "Hands up!" Curran landed a straight right. 3:00. Lots of feints exchanged. Weichel landed a leg kick. He landed a good counter right. Curran's cut on the bridge of his nose, left eye's swelling. Weichel landed a body kick. Another leg kick. 2:00. Curran landed a counter right. Nice exchange, Curran landed a left and ate a right. Curran got a surprise double to guard. "Start doing damage!" Butterfly guard. 1:00. Weichel thinking rubber guard. Curran passed to half-guard. Curran landed a right. "Leg through!" Passed to side control. Butterfly guard from Weichel. 15. Weichel thinking guillotine, Curran defends, Weichel regains guard. R2 ends, 10-9 Curran I suppose but quite close, could very conceivably be Weichel's. Jimmy thinks it was. R3 began and they touched gloves. Curran may need a finish. Weichel pressuring. Curran stuffs a single, lands a right. Weichel landsa leg kick and a right. He got his own double, Curran stood and broke, 4:00. Curran landed an inside kick, shot for a single, stuffed by Weichel. Weichel tried a double, Curran defends. Clinch. They broke. 3:00. Curran landed a jab. Weichel did a little shuffle. Weichel landed a leg kick. Cut under Curran's left eye now. Weichel landed a jab. Weichel's slowing down though. Curran blocked a flurry. 2:00 as Weichel got a telegraphed double to guard. Seriously? Curran kicked him off and stood and broke. Curran faked a flying knee and landed a pawing left.. Curran landed a right, tried a telegraphed double, Weichel thinking guillotine, kneed the head. Another. Curran put the fingers down, Weichel was warned when he kneed him. They broke. 1:00. 35. Weichel landed a leg kick. More output down the line. Curran landed a right to the body and an inside kick. 15 as Curran landed a diving knee. Curran feinting a few more knees, shot for a double, R3 ends as he works for it in the center. Very close, 10-9 Weichel IMO but incredibly close, 29-28 Weichel. Close fight, probably split. Jimmy says 30-27 Weichel lmao.. Yep split will happen. 29-28 split for.. Weichel. Right decision. That's quite the upset. Wow. They hugged.